


I've Got You

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Strong Jaskier | Dandelion, Toxicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober2020 Day 7
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 10





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Support|Carrying|Enemy to Caretaker and today I did Carrying.

"Geralt, I swear that you only eat fucking boulders."

Silence was his answer.

"I mean, I love you, but you're heavy dearheart."

Jaskier was so glad that he was only a little shorter than Geralt and was stronger than he looks, or this would have been so much worse.

Geralt was passed out from blood loss and potion overload, and it sucked as he was so fucking heavy.

But he will be okay because Jaskier will patch him up and lecture him about raising his toxicity levels above what he can handle.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad-where I post original content- and Fanfiction.net at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
